


Paint Me Like One Of Your French Men

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adrian Crevan - Freeform, M/M, Mute!Undertaker, Painter!Vincent, Vincent x The Undertaker, black butler ships that no one ships, nsfw warnings, oddly sexual scenes, smut? if you squint, some violent flashbacks, the undertaker is a lowkey mute, this ship is my life and I will fight for it, undertaker has anxiety, vintaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Vincent is the heir to a company but refuses that life. He is done with a life trying to impress a mother that is never happy and only likes his face. He turns, instead, to a life of poverty and painting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, unless it's your soulmate don't bring strangers home. Okay?

"I think I really outdid myself this time," Vincent sighed and looked at the bags in his hands. A new art store opened up in his neighborhood and he spent a little  _too_ much money in there checking it out. Curse him and his impulsive nature.

"I'm not going to be able to buy food for a month," he silently sobbed and made his way home. Luckily his apartment was close and he wouldn't have to carry these bags too far. Unfortunately, his apartment was close and he would face the temptation of art supplies on a daily basis.

"Food isn't important," his mind drifted. "Art is love. Art is life. I shall feed off the satisfaction that a brush on canvas gives me!" he tried, and failed, to motivate himself. "Until I get painter's block," he sighed. He was currently experiencing painter's block right at this very moment. There was nothing he felt the dying urge to paint. It plagued him so much to think that he might've made the wrong decision. Maybe he should've stayed on as his mother's minion in the company. At least then he would've had a guaranteed meal everyday. 

As he was walking, out of the corner of his eye he could see a figure. He didn't get a good look at the person but he knew right then and there that it was his inspiration. He stopped dead in his tracks and walked over to the individual. It appeared to be male. He had long silvery-grey hair and beautiful eyes. He also looked like he hadn't eaten in forever. Poor guy.

"Uhm," Vincent began, "would you, uh, like a place to stay?" he asked. He probably seemed like such a freak but he didn't care. He just wanted a model to paint. This guy was perfect. Vincent didn't know why he felt this way but he did. 

There was no response from the stranger. He just stood up. Well, he tried to but he was too weak to stand on his own. He looked incredibly skinny and dehydrated. Vincent wondered if he would be able to pick him up and carry him. The guy didn't look like he had any weight on him at all. 

"Here, hold these for me," Vincent handed his bags full of art supplies to the stranger and picked him up bridal style. His apartment was barely a block away. Even if the stranger was heavy, which he wasn't, Vincent should be able to manage that distance. 

The first thing Vincent did upon reaching his humble home was place the stranger in the bathtub. He was filthy. There was no polite way to say that. Vincent then grabbed his bags of art supplies and placed each item where they belonged. He did this quickly before looking in his room for clothes that might fit the stranger. 

Upon returning to the bathroom he attempted to help the stranger undress but the stranger grabbed his arm. There was a look of terror in his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you," Vincent clarified. "I just wanted to help you get cleaned up," he found himself explaining without really understanding what it was he needed to explain. Shouldn't he first start explaining himself  _to_  himself? Why did he bring a homeless person into his house? That is the important question here. Secondly, who knows what kinds of diseases this guy could be carrying? What was his brain thinking? Why did he feel like he needed to protect and take care of someone he barely knew? This was a human in his bathtub not a damn puppy. 

The stranger slowly let go of Vincent's arm. "Hm, we could just clean your clothes with you," Vincent turned on the water. He made it around the same temperature he usually had it. "Is this too hot?" The stranger shook his head 'no.' Vincent was starting to think that he was an incredibly shy guy. Either that, or he was just too weak to speak. But, the possibility remains that he can't speak at all. 

The two watched as the water filled the tub. It didn't take long for it to become incredibly filthy. The dirt from the clothes and the person polluted the water. "Maybe a shower would've been a better idea," Vincent pondered aloud. The guy could barely stand on his own though and he didn't want to remove his clothes. 

Vincent stopped the water. The tub was barely even a fourth of the way filled. He pulled the plug and let the water drain. Vincent pondered what to do next. He had already taken off his shoes. Was what he was wearing important? Not really it was just a t-shirt and some jeans. Vincent pulled the shower curtain after stepping into the tub. With this newly enclosed space he was slightly embarrassed to admit how intimate it seemed. There was no doubt in his mind that this whole event was incredibly strange. He wouldn't be surprised if the stranger thought of him as some pervert. 

He readjusted the water temperature and turned the shower on. The water felt weird. It was hitting his back and directly falling into his pants. "Can you stand?" he questioned and offered his hand. The stranger grabbed it and attempted to stand. The tub was always a bit slippery when wet so they must proceed with caution. The two carefully changed positions so that the water was focused on the stranger and not Vincent. Each second was one second closer to cleanliness. 

"You're hair is so long," Vincent commented. He grabbed his cheap two-in-one shampoo and conditioner and realized it was almost finished. "I wonder if I have enough," he sighed. Why was being poor such a pain in the butt?

"Can you get all your hair in one spot?" Vincent asked while he poured what was left inside the bottle onto his hand. The stranger gathered his hair and tried to get it all to rest on the top of his head. It was a mighty task. Vincent rubbed his hands together and placed them on the giant blob of hair. He massaged the stranger's scalp and tried to rid the world of any foreign debris that might be there. It didn't look like the guy had lice or any other critters living in this mass of hair. That was good. 

Vincent found himself staring at the scar on the stranger's face and neck. They looked like they were made of stitch marks. "That should do it for your hair," Vincent said. "It would be weird of me to rub soap on your clothes, wouldn't it? Uhm, I could close my eyes and just be here for support if you feel like you're going to fall," Vincent suggested. The male seemed a bit skeptical. "I promise I won't open them under  _any_  circumstances," Vincent confirmed. There was a slight gleam in the male's eyes. Vincent hoped that he hadn't opened any unnecessary doors. 

He closed his eyes and held out his arms for potential support in case the male fell. He could hear the sound of the water and the 'thuds' of the clothing as it hit the tub. He could feel the breath of the stranger as he reached for the soap next to him and the light sound of scrubbing. Curiosity was killing him inside. Vincent wanted to know what it was that the stranger wanted to hide so badly but he never once opened his eyes. 

Warm breath again. Was he already done?  Vincent felt a hand on his hand. It was gently guiding it to the stranger's chest. It felt like a scar. Maybe it was something similar to the one on the stranger's face. He guided Vincent's second hand to another scar and continued to 'show' Vincent all of the scars just on his torso. 

"Is this what you didn't want me to see?" Vincent asked. He then remembered that the male hadn't spoken once in this entire conversation. "Tap my arm once for 'yes' and twice for 'no.'" There was one light tap on Vincent's arm. This wasn't the last of them, it seemed, because the stranger guided Vincent's hands along his arms too. There was one scar in particular that went all the way down the stranger's back. Vincent thought it was the last one but his hand was still being guided further down. Needless to say Vincent was a tad flustered when his hand was forced to grab the stranger's butt. Not just one hand. But two. The stranger had placed both of them on each side and underneath each cheek was a small scar. Vincent wasn't entirely sure why the stranger had thought it necessary to guide his hands along  _every_  mark on his body but Vincent clearly didn't have it in him to question it or to stop it. 

"Oh, I don't know your name," Vincent thought aloud. The stranger began to lightly press on Vincent's chest. He was drawing letters. "A-D-R-I-A-N? Adrian?" There was a single tap on his chest for confirmation. "Are you finished cleaning yourself?" Another tap. 

Vincent took a step forward but he'd misjudged the space between the two. His step startled Adrian and the male slipped. He grabbed Vincent's arm, nails digging into the skin, and Vincent used his other arm to reach behind his back and hold him close. He was frail and light. It wasn't hard to catch him. "Sorry," Vincent apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to turn off the water," he explained. Adrian regained his balance and Vincent tried his best to find the knob to turn off the water. 

"I won't be able to find the towels with my eyes closed and I don't think you can walk all that well on your own," Vincent said. "I don't want to get the floor too wet with my clothes either. Will you be okay with just wearing my shirt? It'll be difficult to put on the clothes you were wearing earlier. My shirt won't cover your arms but it's your torso that bothers you the most, right?" Vincent questioned. There was a single tap. Vincent assumed it to be an answer to both questions. He took off his shirt and handed it to Adrian. "Tell me when it's safe to open my eyes," he said before removing his pants too. 

Adrian drew on Vincent's chest instead of tapping him like Vincent thought he would. Vincent was startled to feel his finger on his bare chest but he secretly hoped his flinch wasn't that obvious. 'O. K.' is what Adrian drew. 

Vincent opened his eyes to see Adrian leaning up against the wall holding the t-shirt down as far as it could go. Although Vincent was making eye contact Adrian was looking elsewhere. Vincent had scars of his own but that wasn't the only thing Adrian seemed to be interested in. 

Vincent opened the shower curtain and shivered at the cold air. He walked over to the small closet in the corner and grabbed two towels. He also picked up the clothes that he had gotten for Adrian earlier and handed them to him, towel first of course. 

He absentmindedly wrapped the towel around his waist and started thinking about if he had a spare toothbrush. Wait. Toothbrush? Vincent put his head in his hand and walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He didn't even have enough food for the both of them. Of all things why was he thinking about a  _toothbrush_?

"I want to die," Vincent mumbled to himself as he put on some pants. "Why am I such an idiot?"

When he returned to the bathroom, Adrian was fully clothed and awkwardly hobbling towards the door. Vincent supported and guided him to the small living room. Once he was safely seated Vincent scrambled around to find a notebook and a pen. Maybe there were a lot of things he wanted to say but couldn't because he couldn't talk. 

Next was the matter of food. Vincent needed to hydrate him first of all so he gave him a large glass of water. His stomach probably couldn't hold a lot of solid foods at this point so what was he supposed to make? When he actually owned cabinets full of air? "I am not much better than living on the side of the street," Vincent sighed. "At least we can die together instead of alone," he shed a single tear while looking in the wasteland known as his kitchen for food. Why did he spend so much time in that art store? Haha. No regrets, right?

How does one take care of a near-starved individual? Vincent hadn't the first clue but he was trying his best. It's a good thing he invested in vitamins last week. Now at least they can both live off of pills until next payday. 

"I forgot I had this," Vincent pulled out a can of soup and started heating it up. Savor the single meal while it lasts. Who knows what else might be lurking in this wasteland of a kitchen. Spiders have more meals in Vincent's house than Vincent himself. Maybe he should start working in a fast food place instead of a retail store. At least that way he'd have the smell of food to enjoy. 

"Uhm, it's not much," Vincent placed a bowl on the table, "I'm sorry." 

Adrian lifted up the notebook, 'Why are you looking after someone when you can't even look after yourself? Do you have any fear for your safety? I could be a killer for all you know.' 

Vincent laughed albeit nervously, "You've hit the nail on the head. I must be insane, right? There are so many potential threats a homeless stranger could bring me," he sighed but then smiled. "I don't think you're the type of person to kill me in my sleep and steal what little belongings I might have. Maybe you are, I don't know, it was a impulse move bring you here."

'How am I supposed to repay you for this supposed 'kindness'?' he wrote.

"With your body, of course," Vincent smiled. 

'Sex?' he wrote. Adrian's eyes held a hollow look that concerned Vincent. Vincent's face turned a light shade of pink when he realized how terrible the wording had been. Why didn't he think before he blurted out an answer?

"I realize how terrible that sounded," Vincent brought his hands up to his face to hide his embarrassment, "but that's not what I meant. When I first laid eyes on you I thought you were beautiful and I wanted to paint you. What I mean is, I want you to model for me."

'Is that really the only reason you went through all of this?' 

Vincent moved his fingers slightly so that his eyes could peek through and read the writing. He lowered his hands and nodded, "Silly, isn't it?" he laughed. "That's really all I wanted though."

'Okay,' Adrian smiled, 'I'll do it,' although he didn't understand why he was agreeing to such a strange request. Living here was better than the street, or so he hoped at least. 


	2. Chapter 2

The only problem the two faced now was sleeping locations. Adrian had been cleaned, fed, but now that it was already dark out, where was he going to sleep? Same bed? Should Vincent sleep on the couch? He was too tired to care about any of this anymore. Sleeping in the same bed would have to do. 

"The bed is kind of small now that I look at it," Vincent said. "I always sleep naked so it might be kind of awkward," he confessed. 

'It's fine,' Adrian wrote, 'I get cold easily so body heat would be nice.'

"Well, you've already seen me naked so it really doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Vincent laughed and proceeded to strip. Adrian crawled underneath the covers. There had to be a screw loose inside Vincent's brain. He didn't fear Adrian at all.  

The lights turned off and Adrian could feel the covers lift and a body lie down next to him. It was strange. He wasn't used to this warmth. Or nakedness. "I've never shared a bed with anyone before," Vincent spoke. His voice was gentle. Adrian hadn't heard it like this before. It really tugged at his heartstrings. "It feels nice," Vincent said and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was lightly snoring. 

Adrian turned on his side and stared at Vincent's face. Sure enough, the guy was a goner. Would he be mad if he touched him? Adrian wanted to trace the scars on Vincent's sides. Who would leave marks on such a pretty man? Adrian was strange to begin with so scars just made him slightly stranger. But Vincent was different. His scars were out of place. 

Adrian reached over and began to feel Vincent's side. In his attempts to find the scars he felt silly just petting the sides of his stomach. So smooth then suddenly so rough. It wasn't right. He tried the other side of Vincent too and it felt just as awkward. If only he could remove these marks. They didn't belong. Or maybe he should replace them with marks of his own. Adrian looked at his overgrown nails. Could they cut skin? They didn't seem strong enough to leave a scar. At most it would leave a scratch and then be gone. Adrian sighed. He was being silly. 

Vincent was too comfortable around him. Adrian would feel bad if he harmed a clueless man like this one. He was sleeping soundly with a stranger in his bed. He could choke him right now and the guy probably wouldn't wake up. Adrian's hands moved on their own towards Vincent's neck. They wrapped around his throat but refused to squeeze. 

"Hm, are you going to kill me after all?" Vincent's eyes were still closed but his voice startled Adrian. Had he been pretending to sleep this whole time? Was this some sort of test? 

"I don't want to die at the hands of poverty! Give me back my money you useless impulsive buyer! I shall slaughter this part of myself and redeem my lost fortune!" he mumbled. Adrian removed his hands and sighed. No. The guy was just an idiot sleep talking. There was no way he was really awake. 

Adrian let out a laugh. Vincent was such an idiot. He was a lovable idiot though. Adrian found himself falling asleep with a smile. 

When morning came the two woke up in each other's arms. Adrian was blinded not by the sun, but by the smile on Vincent's face. "You're awake? I guess I can get up now. You've been clinging to me so tightly that I felt bad moving."

Adrian removed his arms so suddenly that he lost his balance on the bed and fell off. Vincent jumped up and rushed to Adrian's side. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt falling like that?" Adrian turned to face Vincent but he was now eye-level with the naked man's crotch. What a time to be alive. He should've rolled underneath the bed and morphed into a bug. At least that way he wouldn't have to deal with this idiot that decided sleeping naked is the best way to go. 

"Ah!" Vincent's voice made Adrian flinch. The male jumped up and grabbed clothes. "I have to go to work! I'll be back! Don't have too much fun and don't forget to move around slowly and carefully. I don't want to come home to a dead body," Vincent raced out the door. Adrian could hear the sound of it locking. 

Adrian lay on the floor and carefully replayed the past day in his mind. He'd been taken off the street by a stranger, took a shower with said stranger, was fed by said stranger, and slept with said stranger. Adrian mentally abused himself for being such an easy target. Why was he simply going along with all of this? Was it because Vincent was convenient? He wasn't asking much of Adrian and that only made Adrian feel all the more guilty. 

Maybe he should leave. He didn't have any need to stay here. However, the thought of Vincent's defeated expression upon realizing that Adrian had left persuaded him to stay. Was he falling for this guy? Adrian sat up and stared at the wall. It was blank. There was nothing on it. Didn't this guy say he was a painter? Where were his paintings? 

Adrian wandered around the small apartment looking for paintings or anything that showed the slightest sign of an artist living there. That's when he found it. A closet filled with anything and everything art related. It also contained a single painting. Just the one. It was an angry looking guy that had black hair and thick eyebrows. He looked strong. The exact opposite of everything that Adrian currently was. This guy had short dark hair while Adrian had long light hair. He had thick eyebrows and Adrian barely had any eyebrows at all. He looked masculine. Adrian was super feminine and could be mistaken for a woman at first glance from afar. That wasn't always the case but that is what he became after living on the streets. 

"You found my drug stash," Vincent's voice made Adrian jump out of his skin. He turned his head to look behind him. When did Vincent get back? He hadn't even heard him come through the door. Did he really spend so much time carefully moving around the house looking for this? Had the day passed already? Adrian felt like an idiot. 

"Oh, I forgot that painting was in there," Vincent looked at the painting with a nostalgic gaze. He seemed to be remembering something but to Adrian it just seemed as if he was thinking about an old lover. Adrian didn't like that idea. 

"His name is Diedrich," Vincent said picking the painting up to stare at it closely. "We had a short and sweet affair until he decided that having a family was more important than a childhood romance. I wonder how he is doing now. Maybe I should give him a call." 

A feeling of unease churned in Adrian's stomach. He didn't want Vincent to abandon him for someone else. How was he supposed to explain this feeling? His heartbeat sped up and his breathing became difficult. The world felt like it was closing in on him. What was going on? He hadn't experienced this in so long that he'd forgotten what it was. He could barely hear the sound of Vincent's voice. He needed to breath but breathing was impossible. 

"Adrian? Hey! Adrian, look at me," Vincent cupped Adrian's face and knelt down beside him. " _Breathe_ ," he said. The world stopped caving in when Adrian's focus had been altered. He focused on breathing. In and out. Deep breaths. Things were going back to normal. 

Adrian wrapped his arms around Vincent and clung to him. Silent tears fell from his eyes. He prayed that he wouldn't be abandoned again. He didn't care anymore how weird of a stranger Vincent was. Anything was better than living alone in a place where no one cared about you. He didn't want to be forgotten again. Not again. 

Vincent began to pat Adrian's head. He didn't say silly things like 'it's okay' because he knew that it wasn't. He was just there for moral support. He let Adrian hug him until he'd calmed down. Adrian didn't want to separate from Vincent. He knew the moment that he did he wouldn't feel secure anymore. However, he couldn't just continue to cling to him like this. The guy must've had things he needed to do. 

But Vincent never once complained or showed any sign of wanting to force Adrian off of him. He was just there. Waiting patiently. Supporting silently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincentwastotallyawakelol.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since that night. Adrian didn't explain himself and Vincent kept going about his business not asking any questions. The two were only getting more and more comfortable with each other as the days went by. Adrian was starting to gain weight even if the food supply was still practically nonexistent. 

"You're taller than me," Vincent stared at Adrian. "I never noticed but you're actually a bit taller than I am," Vincent looked incredibly confused. His face had the expression of a child. "You're always slouching or sitting or resting your head on my shoulder so I didn't even ponder the possibility that you'd be a bit taller," Vincent sighed. "My life is a lie."

Adrian bent his knees a bit to make himself the same height as Vincent. Vincent laughed. "You don't have to do that," he smiled and patted Adrian's head. "Now that you're looking a bit better, can I paint you today?" Adrian nodded. "What do you want to wear?"

'Nothing. ;)' Adrian wrote. 

"Is this a test? You're teasing me, aren't you?" Vincent wasn't sure he could take that at face value. The guy didn't show any signs of revealing his scarred torso to Vincent over the past few days. This was moving along a bit suddenly, wasn't it? Maybe the Adrian before him was actually just a lie. 

"I'm going to get my supplies. You feel free to change into whatever and figure out a pose wherever," Vincent said as he left. Adrian wasn't sure where he was supposed to pose. He was joking about being nude but now he wanted to get naked just to see how Vincent would react. 

Adrian went into the bedroom and stripped. He laid down on the bed stomach-down and used a sheet to just  _barely_  cover his butt. He rested his head on his hands and smirked. Vincent walked in, his jaw dropped, and he walked back out. He clearly wasn't mentally prepared for  _that_. 

Vincent walked back in and set up shop. "I didn't think you were serious," Vincent confessed. "But I'm 100% certain you're going to seduce your lover with flair in the future," he immediately regretted saying those words because it implied that Adrian wouldn't be living with him in the future. That type of future was lonely for Vincent but he knew it was inevitable. Who would want to live with a poor man? When they could have a much sexier rich woman? Adrian wasn't Diedrich. Vincent reminded himself. Maybe things would turn out differently. He could always hope.

Did he want things to turn out differently? Was he interested in Adrian in  _that_  way? He hadn't thought about it before. His mind drifted as he attempted to paint Adrian. He wasn't concentrating on the model before him and his painting turned out to be incredibly different. He was painting a seductive woman. Not a handsome man. 

With each brushstroke Vincent became more and more frustrated with himself. Why couldn't his brain just focus on  _painting_? And not ridiculous side things? "It's not working," Vincent mumbled as he looked at the ceiling. He picked up what needed to be cleaned and walked out. 

The curious Adrian wrapped himself in the sheet and stood up to look at it. He was surprised to see a beautiful woman. He would be flattered, in a normal circumstance, but there was a sense of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. He picked up the nearest notebook, (there was one in each room now) and began to write. 

Vincent returned and Adrian furiously held the notebook up in his face, 'I thought you were painting me. Who is that? Your lover?' it read. 

"Only if you're calling yourself my lover," Vincent winked.

'That isn't me,' he wrote.

"No, but it was inspired by  _you_ ," Vincent smiled. "My mind was wandering. I know it isn't the best but that's why you're here. You'll let me paint you again, won't you? Until I get it right?" 

Adrian still felt a bit uneasy. There was nothing he could do to replace this feeling he felt. How was he supposed to get rid of it? He was nervous. About what though? Was he afraid of being replaced? He was happy living here the past few days. What was he supposed to do when Vincent no longer needed him? When the painting was finished? He'd been angry at the thought of Vincent painting someone else but now he was relieved the painting wasn't perfect because it meant that he could stay another day.

How was he supposed to solidify their relationship? What could he do to make Vincent his? Forever? He didn't want to be thrown into the streets again. He didn't want to be forgotten. Memories flooded his mind. Terrible memories. 

No, no, Vincent wasn't like  _those_  men. He didn't want to use him or sell him to anyone. Adrian grabbed Vincent's shirt. This startled Vincent and he took a step back to regain his balance. However, he tripped over a paint bottle and the two fell. Adrian sat up and stared at Vincent. He wasn't trying to leave him. This was his chance. Vincent just looked confused. Adrian had to make him his. It was now or never. Would he even be able to stay here if he didn't?

Adrian leaned down and kissed Vincent. It was rough and desperate and he wasn't completely sure why he was doing it. Vincent tried to resist but Adrian wouldn't let him. It didn't take much for Vincent to overpower Adrian and pin him to the ground. He knew this fact and he made it reality. Adrian laid defenseless underneath Vincent. The more Vincent tried to break away from the kiss the more Adrian tried to keep him until he eventually bit his lip. Immediate regret swarmed him and he let Vincent go. 

"Why are you doing this? I explained to you on day one that you didn't have to do  _this_  in order to stay, didn't I?" Vincent knew that Adrian couldn't respond without the notebook but Vincent refused to let go of his wrists. Blood dripped from the cut on Vincent's lip and landed on Adrian's face. Vincent looked at Adrian. The sheet that had been covering him was completely gone. His scars were visible and a look of pure horror crossed Adrian's face. Horror. Fear. But most importantly  _rejection_. He'd been rejected by Vincent. That's how he felt. Even if it wasn't the case. It was still how he felt.

"This wasn't how this was supposed to go," Vincent leaned down and rested his head on Adrian's chest. "You aren't yourself right now. I don't know why you're acting like this but something is wrong. Do you need me to be a terrible person? So that you'll know that I won't leave you? Or so that you know I will because you aren't meant to be loved? What is it that you want from me? So that you'll be at peace here?" Vincent's voice cracked and Adrian could feel the wetness of blood and tears. 

Vincent's grip on Adrian's wrists loosened and his tears stopped. He moved his head closer to Adrian's and whispered in his ear, "Do you want me to fuck you so bad that you can't get up and leave me?" His voice was different. Adrian felt a shiver run down his spine. Something was off. 

"You can't leave if you can't walk," his hands clenched Adrian's wrists so tightly he felt as if circulation would cease. Vincent moved to look Adrian in the eyes. He wasn't smiling. He was grinning creepily instead. It would be a lie to say that Adrian wasn't scared. This was the same expression of someone that would've harmed Adrian in the past. It wasn't Vincent. It wasn't the Vincent he knew. Was this what it felt like for Vincent? When Adrian suddenly changed and grabbed his shirt?

"You can't talk so you can't complain," Vincent's nails dug into Adrian's skin. His mouth got closer and closer to Adrian's but he stopped. Adrian's fear hit him hard. "I can't do it," his face went back to normal and relief flooded Adrian. "I can't be a terrible person when you look that afraid of what I am going to do."

Vincent let go and stood up. He grabbed some shoes, his keys, and walked out of the apartment. Adrian lifted his arm up but Vincent was already too far away. He couldn't grab him. What if he didn't come back? What if Adrian was abandoned now? Why did things turn out like this? This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't at all what he wanted. 

Adrian lay on the floor and silently cried. Tears just kept coming. The thought of Vincent not coming back haunted him for the entirety of Vincent being gone. He just grabbed the notebook and continued to write 'I'm sorry.' over and over and over again. Pages and pages. He was trash and deserved to live on the street. Why had he accepted a brief moment of happiness if it would all come crashing down like this? Because of him? Adrian threw the notebook and grasped his hair so tight that some of it fell out. 

What was he going to do? 

If Vincent never returned?


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent wandered the streets aimlessly looking for the answer to his problem. Adrian had acted so strange but that wasn't his fault. Vincent just reacted poorly. There must be some logical explanation for this. Adrian wouldn't intentionally harm Vincent, physically or emotionally. He should just turn around and figure out what was wrong. They were both at fault here. They needed to get inside each other's heads and figure out what was wrong. 

So, why was it so hard for Vincent to turn around? He just needed to apologize and ask questions. He should be trying to help Adrian, not leaving him in an apartment alone. They both didn't handle being alone well. He knew that. What if Adrian hurt himself? Or left? What if he returned to find Adrian not there?

The thought plagued him. He didn't like the idea that it might be possible. He hated it so much that it was enough to force him to turn around. He should just apologize for scaring him. He shouldn't be scared of the idea that Adrian might not trust him ever again for acting like that. He should just return home and fix this mess. If he didn't try, what was the point?

He went from walking, to speed walking, to finally running all the way back. "Adrian?" he called as he opened the door. Please be here. If you weren't here then this whole thing would be so much worse. Vincent opened the bedroom door (hoping he might still be in the same spot) and Adrian wasn't there. He saw the notebook and picked it up. 'I'm sorry' filled up so many pages. The handwriting went from clean to rushed. It looked odd. 

A floor board creaked and Vincent turned to see Adrian with messy hair and a crazed look in his eyes. He was holding a knife and hadn't bothered to put on clothes. Was he planning on hurting himself? No. That wasn't allowed.

"Adrian? Please put the knife down," Vincent pleaded. He didn't want Adrian to hurt himself. However, Adrian wasn't planning on harming  _himself_. He had come to the conclusion while Vincent was away that if he couldn't have Vincent, nobody could. 

Adrian charged at Vincent and pushed him to the ground. He held the knife up in the air and aimed it at Vincent's throat. "I suppose I deserve this," Vincent's voice was soft. At least Adrian was safe. Vincent closed his eyes and awaited the knife. There was a thud and the knife never came. 

Vincent opened his eyes again to see Adrian crying. Why had Vincent just accepted that Adrian would kill him? This was the second time he seemed so happy to die by Adrian's hands. Why didn't he care about his own life? Adrian wasn't saying any of these things but Vincent understood him. 

"I guess this means you're my undertaker," Vincent reached up his hands to cup Adrian's face and wipe away his tears. "You know, 'undertake' used to mean 'to engage oneself by promise' in the good old days. If you use it as a verb instead of a noun it can mean to 'take charge of.' But as a noun usually means 'mortician,'" Vincent paused. "What I'm trying to say is, will you 'undertake' me?" Vincent laughed, "Ah, that doesn't really make sense, does it?"

Adrian shook his head. He grabbed the notebook from Vincent and wrote, 'I'm not going to put you in the ground. If we die, we are dying together. I can't live without you, Vincent. I don't want to. But, I will gladly 'undertake' you. I'll promise myself to you and take full responsibility for you and I won't hand you over to anyone else so long as we both shall live.'

"It kind of sounds like we're getting married, doesn't it?" Vincent laughed again. Adrian's pale face turned a bright shade of pink. This was the first time that Vincent had seen him blush. He was feeling slightly embarrassed now too but he refused to let it show. It would feel like he lost. Although, Vincent wasn't sure what it was he would be losing.

"Uny,~" Vincent decided to tease him more, "you're still not wearing any clothes.~~ Should I take this as a sign you want to consummate our marriage?~"

Adrian's face only got more red. He jumped into the bed and hid underneath the covers like a small animal. A note slid out and fell to the ground. Vincent, too lazy to get up, rolled on the floor to where it was and grabbed it. 

'Don't call me that! And no! Who would want to do that with you?! Ugly man!'

"But Uny, you're my  _undertaker_  I have to call you that so you don't forget," Vincent pouted. "Besides, if you were really against it, why did you move to the bed? You weren't thinking were you? If you don't put on any clothes we will be sleeping naked together anyway.~ Or do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

Adrian's head popped out from underneath the covers. He looked like a baby animal of some sort. His cheeks were puffed out in annoyance as he held up the notebook, 'Don't sleep on the floor!'

Vincent snickered, "So you admit you're okay with sleeping together naked as long as we don't  _sleep_  together."

Adrian threw the notebook at Vincent's face and crawled back under the blanket to preserve his safety. "Uny!" Vincent complained, "I think you hit my eye! What if I can't see now?!" Adrian threw off the blanket and looked over the side of the bed. Vincent wasn't there. The next thing he knew Vincent was sitting on top of him. Worrying about the guy had backfired.

"Got'cha," he smiled.

Adrian hid his face with his hands. He didn't want to be seen blushing. "It's okay, I won't do anything," Vincent said. He plopped down on the bed next to Adrian and wrapped an arm around him. "I couldn't hold you if you were hiding," he yawned and closed his eyes. About a minute passed before he opened them again. 

"I can't sleep with clothes on," Vincent sighed, "I'm sorry, I tried my best, but I really can't do it. They're too constricting," he complained. However, when he tried to separate himself from Adrian, the male wrapped his legs around him and clung to him tightly. 

"I won't be able to sleep," Vincent pouted. Adrian shimmied down Vincent's body, undid the button on Vincent's pants with his mouth, and shimmied back up. He made sure his head was underneath Vincent's shirt so that he could steal it. When Adrian's head popped out of the collar, Vincent started reconsidering the stretch capabilities of his clothing. Adrian moved his arms and stole the sleeves. Vincent didn't understand how they  _both_  could be wearing the shirt at the same time, but they were. 

Adrian slid his feet underneath Vincent's pants and swiftly removed them, boxers and all. Vincent wondered what kind of sorcery Adrian practiced in his spare time. He tried to get his arms out of the sleeves and it was surprisingly not that difficult. Was this part of the magic too? Vincent slid out of his stolen shirt with ease now that Adrian's legs weren't wrapped around him. The only problem was that Adrian had made a sudden movement and Vincent's face almost smashed right into the danger-zone. Vincent hoped that wasn't on purpose but he honestly couldn't tell. Accidental blowjobs ftw.

Vincent was liberated from his clothes and could now sleep with ease. He closed his eyes and drifted off to the land that people could only enter whilst asleep. Adrian looked at Vincent's face and frowned. How does he fall asleep so quickly? What about the removal of clothes makes his body say 'time to sleep'? 

Adrian poked Vincent's cheek but the guy didn't even flinch or open his eyes. Adrian stared at the cut on Vincent's lip. It was already scabbing. He felt guilty for causing it. Adrian felt the cut with his thumb. Vincent's lips were soft and squishy. He should've kissed him properly when he had the chance. Adrian didn't understand himself, why he had acted like that? It must've been instinctive. He was responding on fear alone. 

He rested his head on Vincent's chest and closed his eyes. He made a silent promise not to hurt Vincent again. He had to treat him carefully. The next time something strange happened there was no telling what could go wrong. Adrian felt tears roll down the sides of his face. He didn't want to lose Vincent. The scare of him not coming home today was enough for a lifetime. Home? Adrian smiled. He had a home now. Vincent was his home. 


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian was pinned against a wall. He was losing the feeling in his limbs. Was there something in that drink? He was drugged even though he had told himself to be careful dozens of times. Adrian used all of his strength and the person wouldn't leave him alone. He heard the sound of his clothes being ripped. No. No. This wasn't supposed to be happening. 

He felt a blade against his skin. Why did it always turn out like this? Just because he was pale people thought of him as a doll. Over and over again they wanted to test to see if he was human. Of course he was. He was human like everyone else. Although, there were times he wished he was the grim reaper himself. That way he could get revenge on all the people that had done this to him.

Adrian heard the sound of the blood landing against the floor but he couldn't feel anything. It must be the drug. Who was holding the knife? Who was it this time? Adrian squinted in the darkness but his eyes weren't adjusted to it yet. 

"You wanted me to be a terrible person, didn't you?" the voice was familiar but it sounded so distant and cold. Adrian tried to focus on the face but he couldn't see it clearly. "Nice words turn into lies. Isn't that what you always told yourself? Never trust anyone because they'll turn. If you won't trust me, I'll just be what you're used to," a hand grabbed his chin and directed his face upward. He could see clearly that the person in front of him was Vincent but he couldn't believe that it was really him. Something was wrong. Vincent shouldn't be like  _those_  people. The sound of blood hitting the floor and the look on Vincent's face was telling him otherwise. 

"I'll make your dream come true," Vincent's face held a sadistic grin. Adrian didn't know what to think anymore. He closed his eyes and hoped that it would all go away. And it did. He woke up lying in the same bed as he'd fallen asleep in. He lifted up the shirt he stole from Vincent the night before. He wasn't bleeding. There weren't any new scars. It was all a dream. Just a terrible nightmare. 

Adrian felt the sweat slide down his body. What was that? What had caused  _that_  to happen? He looked around and Vincent wasn't there. Was he gone? Had he never returned after all? Adrian jumped out of the bed and ran around the apartment frantically. Vincent was nowhere to be found. Was it all a lie? What was the last thing that was real?

The door opened and Adrian swiftly turned around. Vincent was holding bags of groceries. "You're awake! Sorry, I thought you would still be asle-" Adrian ran down the hallway and jumped on Vincent. He clung to him like a koala. Everything was fine now. Vincent had really come back. His dream was just a bad dream. Everything was completely fine. 

"Oh, you weren't lying when you said you kidnapped a homeless person," a stranger's voice spoke. Adrian looked at the stranger through his fringe. It was another male with long hair like Adrian's. However, his hair was a brilliant red and his clothes were the same shade. The stranger smiled to reveal sharp pointed teeth. 

"His name is Adrian," Vincent introduced him whilst trying to carry the groceries into the kitchen. Balancing both hands full of bags and a person clinging to him was a difficult task. He managed it okay though. 

He placed the bags on the floor of the kitchen and wandered over to the couch to sit. Adrian wasn't as light as he used to be. This was a workout. "That individual over there is Grell. He is my coworker," he explained to Adrian.

"How rude! We are friends with benefits at least," Grell pouted. Adrian glared from behind his hair and bit Vincent's neck. 

"You've made him mad. Grell, you should apologize for misleading information."

"It isn't misleading!" Grell crossed his arms. "Need I remind you of that one night? How dare you violate me and then forget about it! What do you have to say for yourself? You nasty playboy! I'll never be able to marry anyone now!" Adrian bit down harder on Vincent's neck. Any more biting and Vincent would bleed.

"Grell, what are you remembering? I just took your sorry drunk ass to a hotel and left you there. Did you perhaps imagine something in your dreams?" Vincent rolled his eyes. 

"You're lying! That was  _not_  a dream. Even  _my_  brain couldn't think up something like  _that_!" Grell thought about it for a minute and then sat down in a chair defeated. "Actually, you have a point. I very well could've imagined that. But it felt so real when yo-"

"Grell!" Vincent interrupted and covered Adrian's ears with his hands, "there are  _children_  present."

"If that is a child," Grell pointed to Adrian, "then you're a damn pedophile," he pointed to Vincent. "You and I both know that if I tried to suck on you like that you'd snap my neck in two," Grell sighed. He was defeated. Was there no one out there for him?

Vincent smiled and pet Adrian's head, "Uny is Uny. I just can't get mad at him for long."

Grell's phone rang. It was a number that he didn't recognize but he answered it anyway. "Hello?" Grell looked at his phone. He was confused. The person just hung up. There was a text now. Grell was so shocked he dropped his phone. "Vincent..." his face was red just like his hair, "I think I know why it felt so real now and I want to die..."

Grell slammed his head on the table to try and give himself amnesia, "I'm not some easy whore! Just how drunk was I?" he asked and continued to slam his head. Vincent burst out into a fit of laughter.

"I wish I had an Alexa to play Despacito," Vincent continued laughing. Grell glared and left. "Leaving so soon?"

"I have to sort this mess out and regain my dignity," Grell shed a single tear and closed the door. 

"He is gone now, are you going to continue biting my neck?" Vincent asked. Adrian didn't respond. Vincent kept allowing him to hurt him. He didn't understand. Was he a masochist? Or was he just treating Adrian like a child? Adrian didn't know but he knew that Vincent's personality was all messed up. He didn't get mad often, if ever, and he was always smiling like an idiot. He acted like a doll but Adrian was the one that looked like a doll. 

Vincent picked up Adrian's hand, "Your nails are so long," he observed. He could see a bruise on Adrian's wrist. Vincent didn't realize how hard he'd been holding Adrian's wrist that time. He felt a bit guilty. "We should paint them. What is your favorite color?"

Adrian finally stopped biting Vincent's neck. He straddled Vincent and ran both of his hands through Vincent's hair to mess it up. 'Blue,' he mouthed. Adrian had always liked the color of Vincent's hair. The more he looked at it the more he thought he would be eaten up by it. 

Vincent's eyes widened and a steady stream of tears trailed down his face. No one had ever liked his hair before. Even Diedrich thought it was a strange color. But here Adrian was, clearly enjoying Vincent's hair. He didn't understand what it was that he was feeling. Relief? Acceptance? 

The tears had startled Adrian. He wondered if he had done something wrong. Vincent clung to Adrian tightly and cried in his chest. He was making the shirt all wet but it didn't bother Adrian. "My hair is a strange color," Vincent said. Adrian sighed and grabbed a small section of his own hair. He tickled Vincent's ear with it. Vincent could only understand that to mean 'so is mine, idiot' and began laughing.

"We're the perfect match, aren't we?" Vincent smiled and looked up at Adrian. "I bet our children will be super cute!"

Children? Adrian frowned. Surely Vincent knew that the both of them couldn't have children. What was he thinking about in that head of his? "Let's make lots of babies in the future, okay?" Vincent grinned. Adrian didn't understand a single thing about this guy. There must be a screw loose or something. 

"Hey, I love you, you know?" Vincent used his hand to push Adrian's head down. Their lips collided and Adrian didn't know how to respond. It wasn't much of a kiss, just a simple peck, but Adrian couldn't stop his face from turning red. He immediately ran away from Vincent and ran to the bedroom to hide underneath blankets. Apparently that was his only hiding spot. Vincent didn't chase after him. He just continued to sit on the couch.

"Too soon?" he thought aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

After that kiss, whenever the two brushed up against each other or made some sort of physical contact in any way, Adrian's face turned a bright shade of red and he would hide his face with his long fringe. Vincent wasn't sure how to get him back to normal. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed him or said what he had. Adrian had already pinned him down more than once and had even bitten his lip and neck. Was there really that much to be embarrassed about at this point? Vincent didn't get it. How were they going to sleep in that tiny bed tonight if Adrian didn't want to touch him?

Vincent sighed and began to clean the dishes. He'd just gotten food today but it already seemed like they were running out after one meal. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. A sense of danger flooded him. What was causing it?

"Hey," Vincent began, "if you're ever in trouble, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?" he asked. Adrian looked at him and nodded. The question was strange. Vincent wondered himself why he'd asked it. 

There was a knock at the door. Vincent turned off the water, placed the plate down, and motioned for Adrian to hide behind the couch. He slowly walked towards the door. There was another knock. It was fierce this time. If the person was forced to wait any longer they might break down the door. Vincent couldn't afford that. 

"Hello?" He looked through the peephole. They weren't people he knew but he knew they weren't friendly. "Can I help you?" he asked while opening the door.

"Word on the street says that you have something of ours," the guy in the front said. He looked like he could be hiding weapons. Vincent didn't want to find out if he was. There were only three of them but three was enough to overpower him. Especially if they were armed. Or, so they  _thought_.

"Oh? Whatever might that be?" Vincent smiled. The man's expression didn't change. He brought out a picture and showed it to Vincent. It was Adrian, that much he could tell, but a version of Adrian that didn't exist anymore. He didn't have the scars. He was smiling peacefully.

"Are you harboring this man?" the stranger asked.

"No," Vincent said. He wasn't completely lying. The person in the picture was nothing like the Adrian of today. Vincent almost hated to admit that he couldn't make Adrian as happy and content as he was in that picture. At least, not yet. 

"Then you won't mind if we come inside to check," the guy said.

"I most certainly  _do_  mind. You're not invited. Please leave," Vincent warned. He wasn't going to play nicely for long. He began to close the door but the man put his foot in the gap to keep it open. He pushed the door open and walked in. Vincent didn't take kindly to this. He kicked the back of the guy's knee and knocked him to the ground. He exposed the hidden weapon, grabbed it, and cocked the gun before placing it on the back of this man's head.

"Did you not hear me?" his voice changed. "I believe I told you you  _weren't_  invited," Vincent turned to look back at the other two men. "If you two don't leave, your boss here is going to have an extra hole in his body. Be gone now, don't call for help, and don't turn back. If you break these rules your bodies won't be found,  _ever_. Do you understand?" Vincent questioned. The two nodded and ran off. They tripped over their feet and fell numerous times during their escape. This amused Vincent. 

"Who sent you?" Vincent turned his attention back to the guy in front of him.

"What makes you think I would tell you?" the stranger replied. Vincent stepped on his hand. It wasn't too hard but if he stepped in the right place with the right amount of force at the right time, it would break.

"Don't tell me then. You wouldn't like what would happen," he said as he applied more force. The man tried his best not to yell out in pain. He didn't want to seem weak. However, this only made him seem more weak in Vincent's eyes.

"I don't know any names," the guy said. Fear was in his voice. Vincent liked the sound of that. 

"Are you sure?" he pressed the gun further into the guy's skin. 

"We just got a letter telling us that if we found the guy we'd get a hefty sum of money. That's it! I swear!" the guy didn't sound like he was lying. That's good. Vincent removed the gun from the guy's head and took a step back. 

"Leave," he said. "Don't come back," he warned. The guy stood up and left without a second thought. Vincent closed the door and locked it again. He held the gun in his hands. What was he supposed to do with this? Should he keep it? Maybe he should give it to Adrian for self defense. There was going to be a lot more of them soon. This wasn't over. Not yet. 

"It looks like I've picked up a prized possession," Vincent smiled. He walked back into the kitchen, placed the gun on the counter, and returned to washing dishes. "You can come out now," he said. Adrian poked his head out from behind the couch. His mouth dropped when he saw the gun. He immediately ran to Vincent and hugged him from behind. 

"I thought you weren't going to touch me for a while," Vincent laughed. "Did you get over your embarrassment?" he asked. Adrian took a few steps back. He'd forgotten about his embarrassment when he'd seen the gun. Vincent sighed. He shouldn't have reminded him about it. 

"Uny," Vincent began as he finished cleaning the last dish, "will you take a bath with me tonight? I'll close my eyes again, if I have to but, please, take a bath with me tonight," he practically begged. Adrian couldn't say no to that. 

'Alright,' he wrote, 'I'll take a bath with you.'


	7. Chapter 7

The water was the perfect temperature. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. Adrian was already sitting in the tub. He was patiently waiting for Vincent to undress. The man was wearing a blindfold this time so Adrian wouldn't feel as uneasy. This was their second time bathing together and Adrian still felt self-conscious about his scars. 

Vincent could feel Adrian's eyes on him as he took off his clothes. He couldn't see the face he was making but he was almost certain that he was blushing. Vincent didn't know why he had asked this so suddenly. He just knew that something was bound to happen to one of them in the future. He hoped that maybe they could create a nice memory. He didn't want this to be their last night together but it might turn out that way. 

As he put one foot in the tub he could feel Adrian moving away from him. The ripples of the bathwater proved it. If he knew that Adrian would react this poorly to a single kiss, he wouldn't have kissed him in the first place. It wasn't even that much of a kiss. Vincent sat in the tub and sighed. The water felt good but the distance between them was a bit depressing. 

Vincent regulated his breathing to make it seem as if he was sleeping. Adrian had the tendency to be a bit more relaxed when he thought Vincent wasn't awake. Sure enough, Adrian moved closer. He straddled Vincent and began poking his cheeks. Vincent tried his best not to respond. He had to keep up the act. The last time he'd done this Adrian had touched him all over. This would be his secret technique for the rest of his life. He'd just have to fake being asleep if he wanted Adrian to be okay around him. That was fine. He was willing to accept that fact. 

Needless to say, Adrian was a bit upset that Vincent had fallen asleep. He didn't to admit to himself that he'd been expecting something more, but he had. He was mad at himself for being so flustered over a simple kiss. He should've behaved a bit better. If he couldn't handle a simple kiss, Vincent wouldn't do anything more! And now he was asleep! (Or so he thought). 

Adrian looked at  Vincent's bare chest. He hadn't been able to fully enjoy it in a while. It was nice and smooth. Vincent wasn't overly muscular but he was well built. Adrian rubbed Vincent's lip with his thumb. The mark was still there from when he bit him. Oh, he'd bitten his neck too. Adrian moved his hand to that spot. It would probably leave a mark for a while. Adrian frowned. Why did he do that? He shouldn't keep leaving marks on Vincent. They looked too out of place on his nice skin. Like his scars, for example, Adrian moved his hands down the sides of Vincent's torso to feel his scars. Just like last time, it didn't feel right. He wanted to remove them and make Vincent all smooth. 

As much as Adrian didn't want Vincent to be all marked up, a part of him wanted Vincent to look just like he did. He wanted to leave a lot of scars on Vincent to prove that he belonged to Adrian. Adrian didn't like this part of himself. He wanted to make Vincent ugly so that no one would possibly want him but Adrian. Thoughts like these continued to pour into his mind. No matter how much he tried to ignore or forget them. 

Adrian began to wash Vincent's body. They were taking a bath so they should be cleaning themselves, right? However, if Vincent was sleeping, he couldn't do that himself so Adrian decided now would be a great time to molest him. He had a valid excuse. And so, he started massaging and rubbing soap on every inch of Vincent. When he had only the nether regions left, he hesitated. Should he? Should he not? How far could he go using this excuse? Then, as if some miracle, Vincent spoke.

"Oh, sorry, I think I fell asleep," he lied. He just felt that now was a great time to 'wake up' since Adrian seemed to be hesitating. "Can I wash you?" Vincent asked. He didn't wait for a response and began to clean Adrian just as Adrian had cleaned him. Even if he couldn't see Adrian's body, he could use this time to create an image in his mind. He'd seen it before so it wasn't hard to visualize. 

Adrian had been sitting on Vincent this whole time. Now he felt the sudden need to create some distance. Vincent sensed this and leaned forward. He bit Adrian on the neck in the same place that Adrian had bit Vincent. Adrian grabbed Vincent's shoulders and attempted to push him away. Vincent wouldn't budge. He just bit down harder until Adrian finally gave up, then he let go.

"Now we match," he said. "You can't run away to anyone else," Vincent hugged Adrian. He didn't want to lose him to some strange guys. What was he going to do in order to protect him? He couldn't lock him away. Although, he was incredibly tempted. 

Adrian took off the blindfold on Vincent. Vincent's eyes were closed even though the blindfold was off. Had they been closed the whole time? Did he do that to make Adrian feel a bit more secure? Adrian smiled. 

"Are you sure? Can I really open them?" Vincent asked. Adrian tapped Vincent once. His eyes fluttered open. Adrian guided his hands along each one of his scars, just as he had done the last time. Starting with the torso and ending with the butt.

"I think I like your butt scars the best," Vincent snickered and gave Adrian a good squeeze. 

Adrian ignored the fact that he was blushing and leaned in to kiss Vincent. He hesitated. Should he do it? Should he not? Their faces were so close but he wasn't sure if he should follow through. Vincent didn't make a move. The two just inhaled each other's exhales for a moment before Vincent closed the gap. Each one wondering if the other would eat his face off. That kind of kiss. The two just wanted more. But they both knew they weren't ready for that step yet. Their relationship was too fragile. That didn't bother either of them though. They were simply happy in each other's company. It must stay that way. It had to. 


	8. Chapter 8

The thought had crossed Vincent's mind that the night before might've been the last time he would see Adrian. However, he didn't want to admit that it might be the truth. He kept hoping that when he returned home Adrian would still be there. But he wasn't. He wasn't anywhere to be found. There was no sign of a break-in or any sign of resistance. The thought had crossed his mind that maybe Adrian just left all on his own. He didn't want to accept that. The two were moving along so nicely. Why would he leave  _now_? He wouldn't do that, right?

There wasn't a note so Vincent still had hope. He still had hope that Adrian didn't leave by his own choice. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know a single thing about where Adrian might be. Who should he turn to? Vincent scrolled through his contacts. Diedrich. He hadn't contacted him since the day Vincent left his mother's company. He decided to call him. Maybe he would answer. Maybe he wouldn't. What was there to lose?

"Who the hell do you think you are calling me after all this time? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you when you just dropped off the face of the earth?!" Diedrich's voice yelled into Vincent's ear. "What the hell are you calling me for? Do you think I'll do you some favor at the drop of a hat?" Vincent smiled. Yes, he did. And yes, Diedrich would. Diedrich would always have a soft spot for Vincent and Vincent was always willing to use that to his advantage every time he needed to. Vincent wasn't the good person that Adrian thought he was. Not always, anyway.

"Do you want to have an affair?" Vincent asked. 

"What?" Diedrich's voice cracked. "Of course not!" That was a lie. Vincent could tell. How many nights had he haunted the poor man's dreams? He felt no guilt. The guy deserved to miss Vincent. It was his own fault for leaving him in the first place. 

"After all of these years, I thought you would get better at lying. You're still just as bad as ever," Vincent snickered. "I'll give you a kiss if you help me out."

"Who would want a kiss from a poor man like yourself?" Diedrich wasn't good at hiding his feelings. Even though the words sounded like they should be harsh, the tone behind them wasn't. Diedrich was still a lost cause. Good. He should be feeling lonely. Vincent needed to have at least  _that_  as his revenge. 

"Oh? A kiss isn't enough for you? Were you serious about the affair offer? My, my, you sure have grown up over the years, haven't you? I didn't realize you slept around. Is Rachel okay with that? Tell her I said hi," Vincent said. 

"I will do no such thing!" Diedrich snapped. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"So a kiss  _is_  satisfactory payment. That's what I thought," Vincent was smiling now. Diedrich was still just as fun to tease. "I need you to look into the background of a certain individual."

"Really? You've got such a nasty personality," Diedrich sighed. 

"So you'll do it? Great, I'll text you a description of what he looks like. Be sure to do a thorough check!~" 

"What? You don't even know his name? Do you think I can just work miracles?" Diedrich complained.

"Thanks so much for your help! Bye!~" he hung up without listening to another word of Diedrich's complaints and promptly sent him a description of what Adrian looked like. 

"Now, time to get to work, right?" Vincent said. He wasn't about to let them steal Adrian and get off the hook so nicely. However, there wasn't much for him to do besides wait for Diedrich's research to be complete. So, he decided to paint.

Vincent got out all of the stuff he had. All of the paint. All of the canvases. All of the paper.  _Everything_. Because he felt like he wouldn't be able to anything else if he didn't paint. His mind would just wander and start thinking about Adrian. Painting wouldn't help much but at least he would be doing  _something_. Even if all he could paint was Adrian. 

He ran out of paint before he ran out of things to paint on. That was probably for the best. If he'd run out of things to paint on before running out of paint, he'd start painting on the walls. It was around this time that he realized the night had passed. The sun was rising and he still hadn't heard from Diedrich. Maybe it was time to just start looking on his own. Just when the thought had crossed his mind, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. He was tired and he wanted to sleep but he knew that if he tried it wouldn't be possible. 

"I'm going to text you the details about this person you asked about but I don't think you'll like what you find out. Do you still want to know?" Diedrich spoke. Vincent wondered why he sounded so worried. Diedrich wasn't the type to worry about someone. Not even if that someone was Vincent. He hadn't even bothered to look for Vincent even when he supposedly was 'worried' after Vincent disappeared. Diedrich was simply too good at adapting to things. He had no time for worrying. 

"Send them to me," he said. Vincent hung up and waited for the message. It all started with a picture. Vincent ran to the bathroom and immediately threw up. There wasn't anything in his stomach so there was nothing to prove he really  _had_  thrown up. Just the burning sensation in the back of his throat and in his esophagus. Just the feelings of hatred mixed with guilt and self-loathing plagued Vincent now. He threw his phone at the wall hard enough to crack the screen. 

"Damnit," he cursed. He looked at his shaking hands and wanted to slap himself. "Damn it all," he clenched his teeth and went to find the gun he'd confiscated from that one guy. He had a solid guess of where Adrian was. It was the least he could do to go and save him. Although, he'd probably be too late. It was worth a try. He'd hate himself more if he didn't try at all. 

And so, he left.  


	9. Chapter 9

For as long as Adrian could remember, he hadn't talked. That's because his earliest memory was the time in which he had stopped talking. Adrian was orphaned at a young age. Every time he opened his mouth, people never listened. Eventually, he started talking less and less. Then the day in which he promised he'd never open his mouth again came. That terrible day with those terrible men. Those despicable experiences. He hated them all to this very moment. 

He wasn't terribly young or terribly old when he'd been sold to some strange people. A woman had walked into a room and smiled at him. He couldn't remember her face or what she'd been wearing. He just remembered her hair. It was a nice shade of blue. Then, he knew, that his life wasn't going to be the same anymore. This woman would sell him as if he wasn't a human. He'd be forced to do things he didn't want to do and eventually end up with dozens of scars. 

Adrian had lived his life like this. If he acted like the doll people thought he looked like, it was a little less painful than disobeying. The only way he was allowed to stay in most places was if he'd made his 'owner' happy. If he did anything wrong in any way, he'd be sold again. Often times he would never find a good place for long. The same cycle continued again and again and again. He'd found a good place and now the people wanted him back that had originally told him to leave. Would he ever be free? When would they stop changing their minds?

He couldn't tell what was happening to him anymore. He didn't know where he was. He didn't really care. Vincent wasn't here. That's all he knew. Vincent wouldn't want him back after this. He'd had his trip to heaven. It was time to go back to hell. The only thing keeping him alive in this moment was his happy memories of Vincent. How long had it been now? How many hours had passed? He was bleeding in some places and bruised in others. His hands were tied but his legs weren't. His body felt numb. He shivered. Was he wearing clothing? He didn't bother to check. 

"We finally got our most valuable product back," a voice spoke. Adrian shivered again. He hated being treated like some object. Vincent didn't treat him like an object. Vincent was always reminding him that he was a person. Even though he looked like this...

"Hey, he looks like he is about to cry. I thought you were nice to him," another voice spoke. 

"Why're you making it sound like I did it? I didn't do a darn thing," the other person replied. 

A loud noise caused Adrian to flinch. He heard gunshots, one after the other, and the thuds of what he thought to be bodies. A small twinge of hope lit up inside Adrian. Was it Vincent? But it was dangerous to be here. Yes, Adrian, it is dangerous to be here but it is even  _more_  dangerous to be here now that Vincent  _is_  here. 

The door was kicked down. It was kicked off it's hinges and slid across the floor. Vincent stood with a gun in one hand and a bloodied knife in the other. There were bags underneath his eyes. He was fuming with rage. "Which one of you bastards touched him?" he asked. His voice was oddly calm with a face that looked so fierce. The two individuals in the room didn't answer. Adrian wondered if they were too afraid to respond. 

"I'm not going to ask again," Vincent spoke. He started to walk towards one of them. The one that looked more afraid. Vincent pressed the gun to the side of the guy's head. "I've got two bullets left in this, and if you're nice I'll let you die peacefully. So, tell me the answer to my question."

The guy opened his mouth but Vincent interrupted him, "The words you say better be the truth. If you lie to me I'm going to cut off your dick and shove it in your throat. I'll watch was you both bleed and suffocate on your own cock. Try me, bitch. I  _dare_  you."

"It wasn't me," the guy stuttered. He pointed to the other guy in the room, "It was him. I told him to be nice to the product. He was the one that got all rough, I swear."

Vincent stabbed the wall by the guy's head. It cut a piece of his ear in the process. Vincent smiled but his eyes weren't in it. "Did you just call him 'product'? Do humans look like objects to you? Or are you just an idiot?"

The other guy in the room began to take careful steps. He was trying not to make noise so that he could run away. Vincent threw the knife behind him, without even looking, and it landed right between the guy's legs, ripping his pants in the process. 

"I'm not going to hurt you two," Vincent said. He grabbed the guy's collar and threw him at the other guy in the room. "I want you two to run to whatever hellhole you crawled out of and tell whoever it is that's in charge of you to stop. If I find out something like this happened again, I'm not going to be as nice," Vincent waved as the two swiftly took their chance to leave. 

Vincent knelt down and picked up Adrian, "I'm sorry," he apologized. His face was back to normal, "this is all my fault," he looked so guilty but Adrian didn't understand why. Vincent didn't cause this to happen.

He picked up Adrian, slowly and carefully, and asked him to close his eyes. He didn't want him to see the mess that he'd made breaking into the place. Adrian heard the sound of splashes as Vincent walked. He really wanted to open his eyes and see what Vincent had done, but he didn't. Vincent must've made a real mess because he continued to hear splashes as they walked. Adrian assumed it was blood. It must be a lot of blood. 

Vincent began to tell Adrian about his childhood. His mother was a strict woman that would always beat him if he acted out of place. That's why he had the scars on his torso. She couldn't harm a spot that would be visible. He'd been trained from a young age to take charge of the company after she died. He rarely talked back as a kid. If he said the wrong thing, or did the wrong thing, or thought about something that wasn't what his mother wanted, he'd be punished. Adrian listened carefully to all of the details of Vincent's childhood. All of the things that he didn't know about Vincent until now. 

There was a short period of time where Vincent would be asked to pick a picture out of three. The person that he thought was the cutest, the best, or just in general more appealing. Time after time Vincent would be asked to choose. His mother always told him that the one he chose would be sent to a good family and the other two would be sent to orphanages. He didn't understand until months after his mother had stopped asking him to choose pictures that she was selling the people he chose to other people. Apparently she needed extra money to keep the company alive. She was forcing Vincent to be an accomplice without his knowledge so that she could pin the blame on him in the future if she was ever caught. 

"There was only one picture I really ever remembered out of all the ones I chose, perhaps that was why I was so fascinated by you the first time I saw you," Vincent's voice cracked. "It was of a boy, smiling, with long silver hair and chartreuse eyes. I only recently connected the dots but..." Vincent stopped talking. Adrian understood where he was going with this. There were no guarantees that if he'd chosen a different person, besides Adrian, that Adrian wouldn't have ended up in the same lifestyle. However, Adrian knew that logic wouldn't satisfy Vincent. He felt guilty for something he didn't understand at the time and couldn't control.

Adrian wanted to tell him that it was okay. That he didn't need to beat himself up about it. But, he couldn't. Somewhere along the way he'd forgotten how to talk. He hoped that he would remember somehow but he figured it would never happen. He'd stopped talking permanently due to that promise he made with himself. He hated the look of satisfaction on those people's faces when they heard him make noises. They'd been obsessed with his fear and pleas for them to stop. So he had stopped giving them that satisfaction. But in the process being unable to speak was a bit of a pain. Especially now. 

He lifted up his arms and put them over Vincent's head. They were still bound together so Adrian couldn't give Vincent a proper hug. One day he'd be able to talk to him. To tell him how much he meant to him. He'd be able to laugh and snicker. He just wanted to be happy and living his days with Vincent. Adrian sighed. He wanted to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Vincent did was cut the rope keeping Adrian's wrists together. The second thing he did was clean Adrian's cuts. The third thing he did was give Adrian some comfortable clothing. This had all happened so quickly that Adrian couldn't really keep up with it. Vincent was like a hard working mom sometimes. Not that he was complaining. He liked being doted on. It made him feel special. 

Adrian was tired from the stress the day had caused him. He could still see the bags underneath Vincent's eyes clearly. They both needed the sleep desperately. However, Vincent was determined to do other things. Eventually, Adrian just got fed up and grabbed Vincent's hand. He dragged him to the bedroom by force. He needed  _sleep_.

He was shocked with what he found in there. There were dozens of paintings and empty paint containers. To a normal person the paintings seemed unconnected and strange. However, Adrian could tell they were all inspired by him in some way. Sometimes it was just color schemes. Other times it was the body of the person in the picture. Adrian didn't know whether or not to feel honored or unsettled. Was this why Vincent hadn't slept?

"Oh, these are still here," Vincent began to pick them up and stack them a little neater. They were all dry by now. Adrian frowned and grabbed his hand again. He dragged him to the bed. He wasn't doing what Adrian wanted and it was starting to make Adrian angry. The man should just listen to him already and sleep.

"I can't sleep yet. I need to-" Adrian shoved him on the bed and refused to hear any complaints. This guy was going to sleep even if Adrian had to tie him to the bed and make him. 

"Calm down, I'm going to sleep. I just need to strip first," Vincent tried to stand up but he was too tired. He had spent all of the night before painting and all of today walking to the place where Adrian was. Not to mention he had used the last of his strength to break in and save Adrian. He could barely move now that he came into contact with the bed. This was what he was afraid of. 

Adrian shook his head in disapproval. Why did Vincent have such a weird habit? Adrian would just have to take off his clothes for him or he would try to stay awake to do it himself. So he did. Vincent moved as if he was a mannequin. He didn't resist and Adrian assumed this was because he had lost all of his strength. Under different circumstances, Adrian would've loved to have his way with such a compliant Vincent. However, at the moment it was just annoying. 

Once the last piece of clothing was removed Vincent instantly fell into a deep sleep. Adrian didn't understand how that was possible. Vincent made no sense to him. Adrian plopped on top of Vincent and tried to fall asleep too. The memories of his childhood and what had happened today haunted him when he closed his eyes. Adrian wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep like this. 

Adrian rolled off of Vincent and laid beside him instead. It didn't help. He just felt less safe that way. The second he closed his eyes, even if it was just a blink, images would pop up. He started shaking even though he wasn't cold. He just wanted to forget about it all but he couldn't. Right now this was the only thing occupying his mind. He didn't want to wake Vincent up now that he was finally sleeping. He felt so alone. So useless.

As if instinct alone had forced Vincent's body to move, he rolled on top of Adrian and held him. Adrian stopped shaking. He was being distracted by Vincent's nakedness and the closeness of them both. It was fine when he was on top but now he was completely at the mercy of Vincent. He didn't usually do anything to Adrian in his sleep but Adrian still felt a bit uneasy. It wasn't the same type of uneasiness he'd felt previously. It was something similar to embarrassment. 

Adrian felt a bit better and closed his eyes. His heart rate quickened. He couldn't fall asleep for a whole new reason but at least it was better than the first time. Ideas swarmed Adrian's head that he hadn't really thought about before. All of them involving Vincent. Most of them on the sexual side. He felt stupid. The two had only kissed a few times and Adrian was already a lost cause. 

Vincent was no better. He was dreaming about Adrian instead of thinking about him. There isn't much of a difference. When morning came the two had an awkward amount of sweat. Neither one of them wanted to admit what had crossed their minds during the night. And they were both avoiding small moments of contact with each other. Each time the two touched both of their minds went to dark places. Vincent was lucky that he was going to work today or he'd have to suffer with this awkwardness forever. 

"Will you be okay on your own?" Vincent asked as he grabbed his keys. Adrian nodded. He didn't have to worry about remembering anything about yesterday because Vincent was the center of his thoughts for the moment. That much he knew for certain. 

"Okay, then, I'm off," Vincent kissed Adrian's cheek and left. Adrian's face flushed. He was glad that Vincent hadn't seen that. Now he was just alone, with this thoughts, in an empty apartment. This wasn't going to end well now that he didn't have to worry about self control. 

Since he hadn't been able to sleep a whole lot the night before due to these thoughts of his, Adrian returned to the bed. He plopped down and rubbed his face in Vincent's pillow. Even though Vincent hadn't used it much the night before, it still smelled like him. Adrian smiled as he tired to fall asleep once more. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains sexual content, (smut). If you don't want to read it, that's fine, but you should read the summary in the end notes so you aren't confused about the next chapter. I'm not really good at writing this stuff anyway so skipping it might turn out to be better for you in the end. Just saying.

Adrian could feel Vincent's hands touching every inch of him. He hadn't thought about this feeling so strange until this very moment. Every part that Vincent's hand came into contact with just made him feel hot. This was an unusual experience. It didn't feel bad but Adrian wasn't sure if he liked it. 

The two were naked in the bed. Vincent had left the light on. He had mumbled something about wanting to  _see_  everything about Adrian but Adrian was too distracted to listen to a word. The more he tried to think about something else the more he could only think about what was happening in this very moment. 

Vincent's hand ran down Adrian's side and moved to his inner thigh. Adrian bit his lip with anticipation but Vincent didn't do anything. "Are you sure?" Vincent asked. Adrian nodded. "Because once I start, I won't be able to stop," Vincent warned. Adrian shivered. His voice was so different from usual. It was calm but cold. Cold but gentle? It was sexy. Let's leave it at that. 

Adrian could feel Vincent's soft lips on his stomach. They were steadily moving down. Adrian clutched the bed sheets. The suspense was killing him. He didn't want to think about it. On the other hand, he completely wanted to think about it. His thoughts were only making him more aroused. He was dying for Vincent. He wanted him so badly but the sadist was making him wait. 

He could feel the warmth of a tongue touching him. He wanted to open his mouth and tell Vincent what he was doing was disgusting. It wasn't hygienic. He shouldn't be using his mouth. Think about all of the germs down there. Although he wanted to say these things, he couldn't, because it felt too good. He couldn't speak anyway. He might as well give in. Adrian clutched the bed sheets harder. His back arched. 

Vincent continued to tease Adrian with his tongue. He moved from the tip down the shaft. He enjoyed watching the look on Adrian's face. It kept changing because he couldn't speak. All of the words he wanted to say were written on his face in emotions. Expressions. Vincent loved every single one. He wanted to see more. Vincent wanted to memorize all of them. He began to do things he wouldn't normally do. 

Adrian was starting to lose track of his thoughts. His brain was too clouded. Vincent was making him lose his mind. He began to feel the warmth of Vincent's mouth and he was growing more impatient. Vincent held his hips down so he couldn't respond. Adrian used his own hands to grab Vincent's head and force him down. It worked, but only slightly, because Vincent was still stronger than Adrian. He must be a demon or something. That was the only thing Adrian could think of to explain how evil he was being right now. He was taking his sweet ol' time. That's for sure. 

Vincent wasn't talking but Adrian could still hear the sound of his voice confessing his undying love. It sent a chill down Adrian's spine. He wanted to reply to the voice in his head but he couldn't. He still couldn't remember how to talk. He wanted to say that he loved Vincent. He wanted to say that he needed him. That he wanted him. He wanted to moan for Vincent but he couldn't. No noise was escaping him. But something else did. And all over Vincent's face too. Adrian felt mortified. 

"This is quite a bit," Vincent wiped his face with his hand, "you've been holding yourself back for a while, haven't you? Why didn't you ask for this sooner? I would've gladly helped you," Adrian hid his face with his hands after hearing that. If he had known Vincent wanted this too he would've said something. Well, written it. What about Vincent? Adrian wouldn't be satisfied if he was the only one feeling good in this situation. 

"Open your mouth," Vincent said. Adrian did so. Vincent put three fingers in his mouth. "Suck on them," he ordered. Adrian did so. He was becoming aroused all over again. Why did he have a thing for this side of Vincent? He didn't understand himself. Maybe he was unusually submissive. 

Vincent took his hand and began to insert a finger one by one into Adrian. It felt strange but not for long. Adrian didn't want to think about why Vincent was so good at this. He didn't want to imagine all the people he must've been with. But he did. It made him a little disappointed to think about it. He wanted Vincent to be only his. 

Adrian's mind couldn't think about that for long when Vincent began to insert himself. He was startled and grabbed onto Vincent's shoulders. His nails dug into Vincent's skin. They were still so long. He hoped that he didn't leave a mark on Vincent. But part of him hoped he did. Adrian wanted to claim Vincent as his own. No one else was allowed to have him. 

When Vincent began to move at a steady pace, Adrian suddenly began to drool. He didn't understand why this was happening. It just was. Maybe it was his body's response to the fact that he couldn't moan. The better he felt the more he drooled. It was starting to become embarrassing. Leave it to Adrian to be embarrassed at the fact that he was drooling and not the fact that he was completely at Vincent's mercy. 

Adrian had released a few times but when he felt Vincent's warmth flooding inside his body he couldn't help himself from releasing again. Why was he such a mess? This man made him like this. That was the only explanation. 

Vincent leaned down and whispered in Adrian's ear, "Be good, and I might visit you again," he said. Adrian opened his eyes to find himself sleeping on Vincent's side of the bed. It was a dream? Thank goodness. Wait. No. It was a  _dream_. Adrian was disappointed. He wanted it to be real. He wanted it to be real so badly that his body was aroused again. Wait.  _Again_? Adrian looked down to see his pants completely filthy. He had to clean himself up quickly before Vincent came home. 

Adrian rushed to the closet to grab a new pair of pants before running to the bathroom. He closed the door, locked it, and heard the sound of another door opening. He'd made it just in time. Adrian turned on the water to the bath and pretended that he was going to take one. In reality, he was just cleaning up these pants and then himself. Why was he like this? He wished he could control himself better. Unfortunately, Vincent just wouldn't allow that. Adrian bit his lip and hoped he wouldn't have to explain himself. He wouldn't need to if Vincent never found out, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Adrian had a sexual dream involving Vincent. He became frustrated with himself over the fact that he couldn't tell Vincent how he felt and once he woke up and realized that it was a dream he rushed to the bathroom to clean himself and his dirtied pants. 
> 
> You may now continue to read the next chapter if you chose to skip this one.


	12. Chapter 12

When Vincent came home he could hear the bath running. Assuming that Adrian was in there, he left him alone. Something told him in his gut that Adrian shouldn't be bothered. He wasn't sure why that was the case but decided to follow that feeling. Instead of speaking to Adrian through the door, he decided to begin cooking something. He was starving. Unfortunately, his barren kitchen had other ideas. It looked like he had to either order takeout or go get groceries. Considering that Adrian seemed to be occupied at the moment, he went to go buy some fast food. He was too lazy to actually get groceries but he wasn't lazy enough to order delivery. 

"Uny," Vincent's voice called through the door, "I'm assuming you're in there. I'm going out to get some food. I should be back by the time you're done."

Adrian threw his clothes into a clothes bin and sat in the tub. He turned off the water and rested his head on his knees. He hadn't been planning on taking a bath but things had turned out that way in some way or another. The water was nice and warm. He found himself nodding off. That wasn't going to end well. He had to snap out of it. Vincent would return at any moment now. 

"Are you still in there?" Vincent asked. Adrian flinched. The guy had returned quicker than he thought he would. Maybe it was time for him to face him. Adrian got out of the tub and drained the water. He grabbed a towel and dried himself quickly. He was hungry. He didn't even bother to put on clothes. He just wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out. Vincent was standing there, his hand had been hovering over the doorknob, but now it was dangerously close to Adrian. 

"Do you want to eat?" Vincent held up a bag. He was trying not to think about how close he was to touching Adrian. Normally this wouldn't bother him but today he wasn't himself. 

The two wandered into the living room and sat down at the table awkwardly. Vincent got plates and silverware for them both. The quietness of everything was unbearable. Vincent didn't know what to say. Adrian couldn't speak but even if he could he didn't have a clue about what he would say. The things that had taken place over the past couple of days were all way too abnormal. Grell came over and it was the first time Adrian had seen someone else besides himself inside Vincent's apartment. Then there was the whole kidnapping. Not to mention Adrian's thoughts about Vincent that were less than kid-friendly. He was a mess. No, their whole relationship was a mess. Adrian had forgotten about how possessive he was even before all this happened. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he be more  _normal_?

"Did you have an affair?" Vincent asked. Adrian nearly spit out his food. What? Why would Vincent ask such a thing? Adrian never left the apartment. He was too scared to walk around on his own. Not to mention he didn't like the way people looked at him on the street.

"Sorry, that was kind of a strange thing to ask," Vincent said. He put down his fork and began to look at Adrian's body. He was still wearing just a towel. Worst decision of his life. "You don't have any kiss marks on you, so I guess that isn't it," Vincent held his head in his hands. Adrian didn't understand what his problem was. There was no way Adrian would cheat on Vincent. Adrian didn't even know anyone other  _than_  Vincent. Well, he knew Grell, technically, but he didn't really like him. 

"It's just," Vincent paused, "you smell like  _sex_ ," Vincent didn't know how else to explain it. Adrian looked at the ground and tried to hide his red face. That was impossible. Vincent had already seen it. 

"What's gotten into you?" Vincent asked. There was no way for Adrian to explain the situation. He didn't want to. However, if he didn't Vincent would definitely get the wrong idea about everything. 

"No way," Vincent stood up with such force that his chair fell over. "Were you..." Vincent didn't want to say the rest. "I can't believe it," Vincent sat in a corner and curled up in a ball. He looked like his life force was slowly leaving him. Adrian almost thought he could see Vincent's soul escape his mouth. 

"My pure Uny has been defiled in his dreams and all I can think about is if it was me. Why am I jealous of myself? What did I do to you? Maybe I should take notes. I want to die. Why am I thinking about things like this? Someone kill me. Here I was wondering if you were cheating on me but actually you were just cheating on me  _with_  me in some dream world. Or maybe you weren't even dreaming. Maybe you were just awake and masturbating like a healthy adult. Someone kill me. Why am I like this? What if it wasn't even  _me_  and you really do have a secret lover somewhere? I want to die," Vincent rambled. Adrian wasn't sure how to respond. This was the most depressed he'd seen Vincent. He wanted to laugh about how silly Vincent was being. 

Adrian knelt down beside Vincent and reached out to pat his head. He didn't know what else to do. Vincent grabbed his hand and pinned him to the floor. "Is there any way I can convince you to tell me about your fantasy? I want you to want the  _real_  me over the  _fake_  me. But I'm also perfectly willing to become your version of me if you want that," Vincent's eyes widened and he stood up. "Ah, no, sorry, I'm acting weird, aren't I? I'll just...I don't know."

Adrian stood up and grabbed Vincent's hand. He smiled and mouthed 'consummate our marriage' carefully so Vincent would understand what he wanted to say. 

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked. "Once I start I won't be able to stop," he said. Adrian nodded. He wanted to laugh. That's just what he'd thought Vincent would say. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains sexual content, (poorly written smut). Skip if you don't want to read. Otherwise, cringe at my terrible writing. This is probably going to be the last smut chapter. Tbh. Because I usually don't write smut.  
> Just like the other one, there is a chapter summary in the end notes for those that want to skip.

The two were naked. Adrian was underneath Vincent. He was staring at him. Even though there was no light in the room, he could still see him clearly. Something was different. This wasn't his dream. Now that it was actually happening, Adrian didn't know how to react. But, what he did know, is that he didn't have any second thoughts. He  _wanted_  this. He wanted  _Vincent_. But, he wasn't going to let it happen like  _this_. 

Adrian smiled and wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck. He kissed him, catching him off guard, and then used that element of surprise to pin Vincent to the bed. He wasn't going to let Vincent do all the work. He wanted Vincent to enjoy this too. 

"Huh? What?" Vincent was still surprised and was now a bit flustered, to say the least. Adrian was enjoying this. He kissed Vincent's chest and continued to leave kisses until he got to where he wanted to be. Vincent was becoming aroused. Adrian was pleased. He began to mimic Vincent's actions in his dream since he wasn't completely sure of what to do. It seemed to work. Vincent was reacting very nicely. 

"Aren't you a little  _too_  good at this?" Vincent asked. He was breathing heavily and it was difficult for him to speak at all. If only he knew that Adrian had learned how to do this from the fictional version of Vincent he'd created in his mind. That would be sure to shock him. 

"No, stop, I'll-" but it was too late. Adrian enjoyed the sudden feeling of warmth and the overflow that escaped his mouth. It was proof that Vincent hadn't done this in a while. It was a sign that Vincent would never do it with anyone else in the future. His only regret was that he couldn't see Vincent's face as he came. Well, he'd have plenty of chances to catch a glimpse. 

Adrian used his already wet mouth to his advantage. He sucked on his fingers and began to prepare himself. Vincent must've been enjoying the show. His body was already reacting again. "You're so assertive," Vincent observed. 

Vincent had already given up on trying to convince Adrian otherwise. He had wanted to be in control but perhaps it was better this way. If Adrian was leading Vincent wouldn't have to worry about going too far. Although, on the other hand, he wanted to give Adrian some pay back. 

Adrian began to ease Vincent into himself. The feeling was a lot different from his dream. Maybe it was the fact that this wasn't a dream that made him feel like this. The feeling of being hot. The feeling of not being able to think properly. It was the same but amplified. Maybe Adrian was just more sensitive than he'd thought he'd be. He slowly moved up and down. He could hear Vincent moaning. It shocked him. He hadn't really imagined that part. 

What also shocked him was the fact that Vincent grabbed him. He began to move his hand along Adrian's cock. The distraction wasn't pleasant. He couldn't focus like this. Perhaps that was the point. Was this his punishment? Was it payback? Adrian didn't know but it felt good so what did it matter? He released on Vincent's chest. The moment Vincent's hand fell to the bed, Adrian began to move faster. His head lulled to the side so that Vincent could at least see one of his eyes clearly. He stared directly at Vincent's face. He wanted Vincent to come already so that he'd be able to see his expression. As if on cue, he did. 

Adrian began to drool. He moaned. He wanted to remember this feeling forever. The feeling of Vincent inside him and the fact that it was proof of their affections for one another. He smiled and laid down beside Vincent. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. Vincent wasn't about to let that happen. 

Vincent hovered over Adrian. His gaze was fierce and his expression determined. "Your voice is deeper than I'd imagined," he leaned down and kissed Adrian's neck, "I want to hear more," he said. Adrian hadn't realized himself until Vincent had mentioned it. He made a noise just now, didn't he? He hadn't been able to do that in his dream. Was this the blessing of reality? 

The more Vincent touched him the more he found himself making noises he didn't think were possible. He could moan. He could whimper. But he still couldn't speak for some reason. Well, at least this was progress. He might be able to speak in the future if he could make noises now. 

The feeling of Vincent's hands touching him was different from usual. Adrian couldn't explain why it was so different. It just was. Vincent's lips were soft as he continued to kiss Adrian's body. He started sucking on Adrian's nipples. Adrian didn't understand why it felt good. Were nipples always this sensitive? 

Vincent's lips moved to Adrian's mouth. He kissed him as his hands moved Adrian's legs. Vincent began to insert himself into Adrian. In both spots. Adrian moaned as he felt Vincent inside him again. He moaned even more because of Vincent's tongue in his mouth. The feeling of both holes being filled at the same time was foreign. He enjoyed it. 

Adrian's nails dug into Vincent's shoulders and back. He felt that if he didn't cling to Vincent that he'd wake up and it would've all turned out to be fake. He didn't want that to be the case. He wanted this to be real. Instead of pinching himself, he just left marks on Vincent. When Vincent ended their kiss and came, Adrian dug his nails in so deep he thought he saw blood. Vincent didn't seem phased. He wasn't going to allow Adrian to sleep tonight, it seemed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, there isn't really anything exciting that happens in this chapter except for the fact that Adrian is now able to make noises. He still can't talk, poor boy, but he can now communicate like a caveman. c: Good for him, right?


	14. Chapter 14

"You really did a number on my back," Vincent tried to look at it in the mirror. There were dozens of claw marks. Some scabbed. "I have a thing for your nails but  _damn_ ," he was half tempted to take a picture of it but he wouldn't be able to get a good one. Since, you know, it's impossible to take a good picture of your own back.

"Speaking of backs," Vincent looked at Adrian, "how is yours?" Adrian groaned and sat up. There were bags under his eyes since Vincent had  _refused_  to let him sleep. "That good, huh?" Vincent laughed. "Roll over on your stomach. I'll massage it for you and then we can go take a bath," Vincent offered. Adrian did as he was told. Vincent was surprisingly good at giving massages. He wanted to fall asleep like this but he figured it wasn't a great idea. The two still needed to get cleaned up. 

After the bath, there was a knock on the door. Vincent laughed as he got dressed. "I can't believe it," he said. "That dumbass really came here." Vincent opened the door to see the one and only Diedrich. He was there, tapping his foot, with his arms crossed. "Let me in," he glared. Vincent began to close the door. There were exactly two reasons why he wouldn't let Diedrich into his apartment. Firstly, the guy was so rude about it. Secondly, Adrian was still changing so Vincent had to stall. 

"I don't invite scary looking people into my house. Especially not when they hijacked the internet for my address," Vincent shook his head. 

"You son of a bitch," Diedrich began to raise his voice. "Let me in right now! You  _owe_  me."

"Oh," Vincent snickered, "did you really come here for your 'payment'? How desperate are you? Is your wife not treating you well?"

"I am going to strangle you if you don't let me into this damn apartment of yours right now!" Diedrich threatened.

"Oooo, kinky, but you didn't say please," Vincent continued to close the door.

"Will you  _please_  let me in?" Diedrich asked.

"Nope," Vincent shut the door in Diedrich's face. Adrian was behind him, (finally fully clothed, I might add). Vincent wasn't going to let that angry male into the home without explaining a few things to the guy first. "Diedrich is here," he began. Adrian became a statue. He was too shocked to move. "He helped me find you. Be nice to him, okay? You trust me, don't you? Don't get mad, no matter what happens, okay?" Vincent pet Adrian and went back to open the door. Diedrich was still standing there. Just like a stalker. 

"You don't give up, do you?" Vincent sighed. 

"I need to talk to you and I am willing to stand here as long as I need to in order to make that happen," Diedrich continued tapping his foot. Vincent allowed the angry noodle into his apartment. Might as well get this conversation over with. It was bound to happen one way or another.

"What the hell? You asked me to look into someone you already had living with you? Why is your personality so damn terrible?" Diedrich gestured to Adrian. Adrian just tilted his head in confusion. He didn't understand what was going on but he stopped trying to figure it out when Vincent told him to trust him. He just had to remain ignorant for a while. He'd be sure to get Vincent to tell him everything later. That is, if the conversation between the two didn't fill Adrian in.

"I have a great personality, thank you very much," Vincent sighed. "What is it you're here to talk to me about? Is there something you couldn't have said on the phone? This is the only time you've gone out of your way to talk to me in..." Vincent began counting the years on his hands. He gave up after a while. Every time Diedrich and Vincent had a conversation it was because  _Vincent_  had contacted Diedrich first. This must be important if Diedrich was here. 

Diedrich grabbed Vincent's shirt collar and shoved him into the wall. "You slept with my wife, didn't you?" 

"Huh?" Vincent burst out in a fit of laughter, "Diedrich, why are you so slow? Why are you just  _now_  asking me about this?"

"He looks nothing like me. He doesn't even look like  _Rachel_. He looks like your goddamn clone," Diedrich clenched his teeth. "I've been looking for you for years now. You just left without a word. I couldn't find you until I traced your phone that night when you finally reached out to me. Don't lie to me, damnit," he shoved Vincent into the wall again. 

"You hurt me first," Vincent began, "I only acted like the vengeful idiot that I am. I tried to tell you, multiple times, that Rachel didn't love  _you_  a single bit. You wouldn't believe me. You said she wasn't like that. Over and over I listened to you defend her. I got sick of it, you know?" Vincent smiled, albeit sadly. "So, I proved it to you. I seduced her since she liked me so much. She liked me  _so_  much that she got close to you just to talk to  _me_. She didn't want to marry you, but she agreed anyway. Do you know why? Because I  _asked_  her to."

"You asshole," Diedrich let go of Vincent's shirt and stumbled backwards. He didn't mean that. He couldn't have. He didn't know what he was feeling but he knew it was only half anger. Most of it was self-loathing. He'd made a mistake marrying Rachel but there was no way to take it back now. 

"It was a great revenge plot," Vincent shrugged. "Every day of your lives Rachel will see the man she loved but couldn't have and you'll see the man you loved but threw away. You'll never be free," Vincent laughed. Adrian just continued to stand stone still, watching everything take place. Only one thought crossed his mind: never get on Vincent's bad side. That thought was popping up a lot over the past few days. This man wasn't really a human. He was a possessive bastard. But, Adrian was too so he didn't have any right to complain. He would've done something similar if he was in Vincent's shoes. He might've even done something  _worse_. 

Diedrich grabbed Vincent's shirt again and kissed him. Adrian's blood began to boil. He was furious. He knew he wasn't supposed to be so he tried desperately to hold himself back from going into Brutal Attack Mode 8. Vincent had told him not to get mad. He had to calm down. BuT hOw? Adrian.exe has stopped working. Please shut down and restart the device. 

Vincent had moved his hand quick enough to separate their lips. Diedrich never made contact. Instead, a Hershey Kiss was placed inside his mouth. Vincent smiled while Diedrich looked completely defeated. He let go of Vincent. "I never said what kind of kiss I was giving you, did I?" Vincent stuck out his tongue. "Serves you right, idiot. You can't take back what you've thrown away."

He threw his arm around Adrian and poked his cheek. "One man's trash is another man's treasure, you know?" Vincent said. Diedrich glared and walked out to leave Adrian and Vincent alone. It was likely Vincent would never hear from him again. Unless Diedrich planned to surprise him by having him build a relationship with his son. No. Chances are Diedrich wouldn't allow him to come into contact with his son. Vincent was okay with that. One day the kid would probably start asking questions about why he didn't look like Diedrich. Vincent would just have to wait.

'I didn't know you had a kid,' Adrian wrote.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Vincent replied.

'You better not flirt with anyone ever again or I'll kill you,' Adrian glared.

"But that means I can't flirt with  _you_ ," Vincent pouted. 

'As long as it's only me,' Adrian smiled, 'then that's fine.' 

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, Vincent," Grell ran behind his coworker to catch up, "remember when I was drunk and slept with someone thinking they were you because I was totally wasted?" he asked. Nice going, Grell, that is a  _brilliant_  way to start a conversation. Keep up the good work. 

"Why are you bringing this up again?" Vincent stopped walking and just stared at the male with a confused look. "Weren't you  _completely_  embarrassed about the whole thing?"

"It turns out the guy is totally  _not_  my type," Grell frowned, "but he totally  _is_  my type," Grell cried. He was completely conflicted. Desperately desperate. He didn't have much time left to worry about the specifics. He just wanted a little romance before his time of death came. Was that too much to ask?

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vincent asked. Grell needed to get his life together or Vincent was going to have a major issue in the future. Vincent was going to have a major issue anyway. 'Issue' was his middle name. He found problems with everyone and anyone. 

"I've fallen for the guy but he is such a workaholic. He won't go on any dates with me no matter how much I try. He keeps saying I'm annoying and that it was all a mistake," Grell grabbed Vincent's shoulders. "It was destiny. Fate. I don't care. I need him to start to like me. Please, give me some of your wise wisdom, Vincent. You are my last hope. How do I seduce a complete stranger?"

"Are you insulting me right now?" Vincent frowned. "I feel like that was an insult and I do not approve this message. You should think again about how to ask for a favor and come back to me at a later date," Vincent began walking again but Grell just followed behind.

"I'm sorry, I'll admit that sounded really terrible but you have to help me. I won't find another person in my life! I need my romance  _now_! He is my last hope!" Grell sobbed.

"You're telling me, that a guy you had sex with while drunk is somehow your soulmate?" Vincent had his doubts.

"I don't want to hear that from the person who fell in love with a homeless stranger at first sight and kidnapped him," Grell retaliated.

"Maybe that's your issue," Vincent snickered. "You have to kidnap him and then make him love you as an after thought."

"Vincent! Be serious here! I'm begging you!" Grell pleaded.

"And, what exactly am I going to get out of this?" Vincent raised an eyebrow. Grell crossed his arms and sighed. Why was his one and only friend being such a pain in the butt? How hard was it to help someone in need? Vincent needed to step up his friendship game or Grell would ditch him. No, that was impossible. Grell had no one else to call a friend. 

"I thought you were nicer than this," Grell shed a single tear, "but it seems I was mistaken. Here I was, just asking a friend for a piece of advice, only to be turned away and fed to the wolves."

"Will you stop being so dramatic?" Vincent sighed. "I'll give you a single piece of advice," Grell's eyes lit up with hope. "If you think, for one second, that this guy might like you, why don't you try making him jealous? He might be getting used to the fact that you're always chasing after him. If you just stop, maybe it'll open his eyes."

"Vincent," Grell inhaled and exhaled, "this guy would probably be  _relieved_  if I stopped chasing him."

"Maybe you should just give up on him," Vincent suggested. "After all, you've only talked to each other twice, right? How do you know he is the one for you?" 

"Because he  _is_ , okay?" Grell defended his imaginary romance. He didn't want to explain to Vincent that he didn't have much time left. He was trying to live his life to the fullest without regrets. He couldn't tell people about his condition. That would only bring him unwanted pity. However, Grell had a feeling that Vincent didn't have the capacity of feeling something as silly as 'pity' for any human being or creature. Grell often wondered if Vincent was human. There was something strange about him. Grell couldn't place a finger on what that strangeness was. 

"Right, okay, well, you have fun with that," Vincent rolled his eyes and continued making his way back to his apartment. He only wanted to get more art supplies. He had no intentions of crossing paths with Grell and being forced to give weird advice. Vincent wasn't a relationship expert. He should be the  _last_  person someone went to for that kind of help. 

"No! You can't leave me!" Grell grabbed Vincent's arm and clung to it tightly. "I haven't even gotten a decent piece of help from you yet! Why are you so cruel?!" 

"Do I look like a basket of bunnies?" Vincent glared. 

"You don't want me to answer that honestly, do you?" Grell snickered.

"Listen, I am going to be late because of you and I can assure you one-hundred percent that the person waiting for me will have your head if you don't let me go home," Vincent sighed.

"I guess that makes you the White Rabbit, doesn't it?" Grell continued to snicker. "Are you off to visit the Queen of Hearts? Or just the queen of  _your_  heart?" Grell winked. 

"Was that supposed to be funny? Am I supposed to laugh now?" Vincent did not appreciate being made into a joke. He'd get Grell back for this one of these days. When he least expected it, Vincent would be waiting, and then he'd strike. 

"Grell?" A voice that wasn't familiar to Vincent called out to the redhead clinging to his arm. No, he  _had_  heard that voice before. Vincent remembered the night he dropped Grell off at that hotel. What exactly had happened that night? Vincent was curious but he wasn't curious enough to ask questions. It wasn't really his business to interfere. That's what he thought. But when he turned his head to look behind him, and he saw that stuck up atmosphere that surrounded the glasses wearing male, he couldn't help himself from wanting to tease him. He wasn't a fan of black haired individuals. They all reminded him of Diedrich. 

"Will? But what are you doing here?" Grell was clearly not expecting to run into this guy. Vincent smirked. Maybe it was Grell's fated partner after all. 

The male brought a finger to the bridge of his nose and adjusted his glasses before responding, "I am not a legal document, my name is  _William_ ," he sounded quite tense. Maybe that was just his personality but there was something in his voice that Vincent recognized. He was going to use that to his advantage. Grell, you should be grateful that you have such a wonderful friend.  

"Well,  _William_ , do you have business with Grell?" Vincent emphasized the stranger's name to annoy him. It worked. He wrapped his arm around Grell's waist. Grell, who was used to giving and receiving when it came to physical contact, didn't seem to care. William, on the other hand, looked more and more agitated by the minute. Grell didn't notice, but Vincent did, and Vincent was the only one who needed to know. He wasn't about to help his friend chase after someone that didn't care an ounce about him. William's reaction had just proven to Vincent that he was the jealous type. 

"I do."

Vincent glanced at Grell. The guy didn't show any signs of knowing what William was talking about. William must be lying. "Oh?" Vincent began to slide his hand down Grell's body one inch at a time, "Is that right?" he asked. Just a little more, maybe, and the guy would snap. Grell was incredibly clueless to the battle William and Vincent were currently participating in. 

William grabbed Grell's hand and forcibly removed him from Vincent. He then dragged Grell away in the opposite direction. Vincent smiled. "Thank me later, Grell," he thought aloud as he watched the angry William kidnap his friend. "I'll be considering what type of payment I'll ask for," Vincent continued walking in the direction of his apartment. He hoped Adrian wouldn't be too furious at the smell of Grell. Maybe he wouldn't even notice. Vincent hoped the latter was true.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best writing but I really needed to update something so...I apologize for everyone involved.

"Will? What is going on? Where are we going?" Grell continued to ask questions without really putting up a fight. It wasn't every day that the man he was destined to be with dragged him to some unknown location.

William refused to answer. He shocked himself with the strange turn of events. Why had he reacted like that? He had noticed Grell in the corner of his eye and decided to walk the other way. He didn't want Grell to run and hug him or anything of the sort. However, when he noticed that Grell was with someone else,  _William_  had been the first to strike up a conversation. He didn't understand  _why_  he would do such a thing. But he did. Not to mention that as soon as he had talked to Grell, that bastard started touching him for no apparent reason. The two must be close. That simple fact annoyed William all the more.

"Will!" Grell abruptly stopped and demanded answers. William snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to look at the male.

"We're going on a date, obviously," he said. He hadn't been planning on this turn of events but he needed something that would distract Grell from asking him any more questions.

"A date?" Grell was confused, to say the least, but he wasn't about to turn away from this opportunity. 

"I still haven't properly apologized to you," William avoided eye contact, "for that one time."

Grell snickered.

"You don't have to apologize for anything," he began. "It was my fault the whole thing happened in the first place, right? You were just going with the flow. I'm not mad with you, I promise."

"Are you sure?" William looked skeptical. How could someone be so accepting right off the bat? It didn't make much sense to him. He'd be better off just ignoring it. 

"Mhmm! Grell continued to smile a toothless grin. He had no interest in showing off his abnormally edged teeth to this individual yet. William would just have to wait until the two were better acquainted. No, that wasn't right. William should already  _know_  what kind of teeth Grell had from the first time the two had ever met. So, why was he still so incredibly self conscious about them? Was William likely to forget something like that? It didn't matter. He was going to continue to smile with his mouth closed. Yep. 

"Well," William stopped holding on to Grell, "if it doesn't bother you, then I guess I don't need to apologize and we don't need to go on this date."

"What?" Grell stared confused. Confusion was a look he enjoyed, apparently, because things kept confusing him. 

"Goodbye," William began to walk away. Grell  _refused_  to allow him this pleasure. He clung to his arm just as he had with Vincent previously. William might've been planning this all long. Or it could've been chance. In either case, William was both pleased and angered by the turn of events. He had promised himself that he wouldn't get attached to someone so easily. And yet, here Grell was. This was terrible. Absolutely miserable. 

"You can't just abandon me like this for no reason! If you won't play with me, I'll have to go back to Vincent! And he is already home by now, I'll bet," Grell frowned. This simple sentence angered William all the more and because of his anger he was half tempted to allow Grell to do as he wished. However, he knew that would be too cruel so he refrained from such a notion. William had no intentions of becoming attached to Grell but he found it even harder to abandon him. He had to make a choice. To abandon or not to abandon. That was the question. 

"Why do you  _insist_  on making this so difficult?" William asked. This question wasn't something Grell could answer.  

"Making what so difficult?"

"I cannot very well abandon you if you continue to behave in such a manner," William held his head in his hands and frowned before looking back at Grell. "What is it you want from me? A sex friend? A lover? Money? All of the above?"

"Romance," Grell answered. "I just want a little bit of romance in my life before..." he looked up at the sky and didn't finish the rest. There wasn't a point. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was going to disappear one of these days. Everyone does, eventually, but he would disappear a bit sooner than the rest and it saddened him to think about it.

"I am not the romantic type," William replied. He hadn't had a proper relationship in his entire life and he wasn't planning to start one any time soon. However, the way Grell spoke about it, the relationship would be a short one. There was no reason for him to refuse if it wasn't permanent. But first, he had to explain something to Grell.

"What do you see when you look at me?" He asked. Grell would probably respond in the same way everyone did.

"I see an attractive workaholic," Grell answered, even though he didn't know where this was going.

"People always tend to say the same thing without understanding," William sighed. "Let me ask you this instead, what do you think I do for a living?"

"Office worker?" Grell stared. Why was this an important part of their conversation?

William shook his head, "I work in the porn industry," he sighed, "I'm sure you can imagine why it would be difficult for me to have a relationship with anyone. But, knowing this, are you still going to tell me that you want to pursue this ridiculous endeavor?"

Grell laughed, "You? Really?" William was used to this type of response so he pulled out his phone, right there, in public, without giving a single fuck, and began to play a video for Grell to see.

"What the hell?!" Grell looked around to make sure no one saw, "Do you have no shame?" He asked as his face became the same color as his hair. Between you and me, he would totally be 'investigating' William's job later...

"Should I?" William simply adjusted his glasses and put his phone away. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he turned to leave hoping that he would finally be rid of the redhead once and for all, but that was not the case. 

"Wait," he said, "it doesn't really bother me, your job, I mean, well, what I mean to say is," his face only got more red as he continued, "I still want to go out with you." William sighed. This guy was a hard soul to get rid of. That was new. What should he do?


End file.
